Hades DaughterThe Missing Myth
by Calmarea
Summary: Just something I wrote back in 8th grade about Hades have a daughter and she ends up giving Baubo Greek Goddess of humor a run for her drachmas. Read and Enjoy!


**A/N Just something I wrote for an English project back in 8****th**** grade. Hope you enjoy! ;D**

**Hades Daughter **

**The missing Myth**

In the time before dawn in the shadow like realm of Hades, a baby's cry was heard from inside the great palace of the Lord of Death, outside there was a raven's cry that seemed to echo like a message being relied. Inside we see a tired looking Persephone lying down and midwife equally tired. The only one who seems not to be tired is a very happy and hyper Hades. Hades is dancing around the room with a newly born daughter in the crook of his arm singing "I've got a beautiful daughter, I've got a beautiful daughter" at the top of his lungs paying no mind to his wife's attempt to sleep. "SHUT UP!" screams Persephone. "I am trying to get some sleep!" Hades, cowering in a corner, thinks to himself _maybe I should go brag to Zeus now._ With that, Hades gives the midwife/nurse maid the baby and heads off to Olympus.

Zeus looks up from his golden throne in Olympus to see Hades. As Zeus gets up to greet Hades, he notices that Hades is grinning like a manic. He instantly takes two steps back. "Hades what have you done now?" Zeus asks cautiously. "Nothing," Hades replies in a singsong voice. Just then, Poseidon walks in and upon noticing Hades cheerful demeanor he stops in his tracks and runs behind Zeus. "Zeus why is Hades acting so odd? It's frightening me," said Poseidon. "I don't know but it is frightening me too," Zeus asks carefully "Hades are you feeling ok...?" "Yes Zeus, I'm fine. Hey, guess what!" With out waiting for them to answer Hades screams/sings out repetitively "I've got a daughter. " At the five millionthtime, Zeus murmurs to Poseidon "I wonder if she will be hot." In mid-verse Hades stops, he slowly spins on one heel, his killer intent swarming and growing every minute. Hades slowly strides over to his two brothers cowering in fear. As Hades walks, he seems to grow 10 times taller and the shadows around him flicker like fire. Withhis piercing death glare on full force, Hades leans over his two brothers. He utters in a deadly whisper "If you dare even think about her like that I will send you back to…. **middle school**…. pop quizzes, math tests, endless home work and more!". "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Scream Zeus and Poseidon in true terror. "Not middle school, any thing but that! We'll push boulders up for eternity or be curse with eternal thirst but not middle school!" At that, Hera walks in. Poseidon and Zeus cling to her legs yelling "Please help us!" "Hi Hera, guess what!" Said Hades once again in a cheerful mood. "hmmI'm guessing you have a daughter," said Hera. "How would you know?" "Let's call it women's intuition, plus you were running and screaming about it a little while ago". "Oh yeah," said Hades chuckling nervously. "Now you two get off my legs!" yelled Hera. With that, Hades left Olympus and went home to his wife Persephone and newly named daughter Chloe.

-_**Time skip 13 years-**_

Chloe and Adeipho (son of Hermes and a wood nymph) hide behind a tree as Apollo rushes passed look mad. "Maybe we should have not painted his horses purple, "said Chloe. "Yeah," said Adeipho. "We should have painted them pink". Chloe's red eyes sparkled with laughter. "Did you hear that?"asked Chloe. "No."said Adeipho. "I could have sworn that rock said something like _"It's about time"_."Oh, don't be crazy Chloe, talking rocks are only a myth". The two joked around as they headed back to Olympus, where Hermes met them looking angry. They both thought _oh we are so busted._

"So you painted Apollo's horses purple," said Hermes with mock anger. "Yes," said Chloe and Adeipho with heads bowed and small smiles on their faces. "You two should not have done that ...you should have painted them pink". They all broke out laughing. "So are you two going to prank 'The Feast of the Gods/Goddess' tomorrow?" Chloe and Adeipho looked at Hermes in shock. They forgot about the feast. "Oh no!" cried Chloe and Adeipho. "We need to plan!" They rushed off as Hermes laughed.

Chloe and Adeipho planed as they had never planed before. They went over blueprints A-Z from covering Apollo in applesauce to Zeus dipped in caramel. They went though it all until they had the perfect plan. After bribing the guards hired to keep them out, Adeipho and Chloe snuck into the feast hall holding their bags stuffed full of honey, flour , feathers, eggs, caramel, fireworks and much much more. Chloe and Adeipho quietly set up the prank-a-palooza with the most care that they had ever done for a prank. Then they snuck back to their respective houses in time to get ready for the feast without ever being missed.

Because they had hired guards that were strong, smart, and had good eyesight the gods and goddess were sure Chloe and Adeipho had not pranked the feast. Too bad they didn't hire ones that didn't take bribes. Chloe and Adeiphowere smiling and standing in the only prank free spot of the beautifully decorated feast hall. They bothsmiled as Zeus sat down, his chair collapsed causing fireworks to go off and in a chain reaction buckets poured goop from the ceiling. Zeus got covered in caramel, Hera in honey, Hades in tomato sauce, Apollo in applesauce and the others getting a mix of cake batter and feathers. With murder in their eyes, the entire gunk covered Olympians turned to face the two teenagers. "RRRUUUNNN!" screamed Chloe as she dragged the giggling Adeiphoout of the hall. While they sprinted to escape the angry gods and goddess wrath, Adeipho asked "So what are we doing tomorrow?" "I don't know." "Hey, let's take Cerberus for a walk, "said Chloe. "Sounds good to me," agreed Adeipho. They sprinted into the sunset with the gunk cover Olympians chasing after.

**A/N See, talking-rock I finally put something up HA! **

**I'm planning on writing some more stuff about this so feedback is appreciated!**


End file.
